


Pop Goes The Trickster!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, after spanking cuddles, loki being cute, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki accidentally harms Volstagg's wife with a firework. Loki runs in terror thinking he's about to be killed by him. Loving Odin and Frigga, gentle Volstagg, Precious and adorable Loki





	Pop Goes The Trickster!

Loki had never been afraid of Volstagg before. The huge warrior had always been gentle with him, even when angry. He had been Loki’s instructor in swordplay from infancy and Loki had never in all that time feared his wrath. As he ran from place to place in Asgard, trying to find a place to hide he simply knew that Volstagg was going to hurt him when he found him.  
Earlier that day, Loki had been playing with whiz poppers on the front garden of the Palace. There was nothing new about that. The young prince had been playing with them since early childhood and he always got a real kick out of watching people jump when he threw them. Both Odin and Volstagg had warned him repeatedly about setting them off too close to people. He had been trying to heed this warning when Ingrid, Volstagg’s wife happened to walk into a space where a large number of pyrotechnics were set to explode. The woman was severely burned by the fireworks and Volstagg was beyond furious!  
Tears coursed down Loki’s pale cheek as he thought about how foolish he had been. If he lived through this he swore he would never play with them again!. Loki was miserable now. He felt truly bad for Ingrid, who had been so sweet to him. He wished with all his might that this all had never happened. Part of him wanted to just go to Volstagg and take whatever punishment the giant could dish out. He knew he deserved it. The other half of him was absolutely terrified, realizing how protective the man was about his family. If he caught him, it would certainly be more than a spanking.  
Volstagg sent Sif, Fandral and Hogun to search for him. So far, none of them were having any luck as Loki’s invisibility spell kept him out of the line of sight. The only obstacle to this was Heimdall, who could see his whereabouts when the spell collapsed. Odin was informed and he asked the sentry to scan for his wayward son.  
“He hides in a most dangerous place.” Heimdall told Odin.  
The place where Loki hid was a room full of huge gears that serviced the BiFrost Observatory. Historically it was off limits to everyone due to the danger of falling into the big gears and being crushed. Heimdall’s words stabbed Odin and he ran to the room, calling out to his son.  
“Loki! I order you to uncloak yourself this instant!” he roared.  
“I…I’m afraid father!” A small, shaky voice said from nowhere.  
“Afraid of what?” Odin asked, trying to keep him talking.  
“Volstagg is going to kill me.” Loki replied tearfully.  
Odin scrubbed his face in exasperation. “Loki, Volstagg will not kill you.”  
“He will hurt me father.”  
“No my son. He will not. Come down from where you are and let us discuss this.” Odin said, trying not to frighten his son into falling.  
Frigga stormed through the corridors, her jaw set. She found Volstagg in the Great Library. They were discussing how to locate with his invisibility.  
“Volstagg, I am so sorry about Ingrid! Is she well?” She asked, laying a porcelain hand on the big man’s arm. He smiled down at her sweetly.  
“My Queen, she is going to be fine. The Healers are with her and they assure me that it was only a minor burn to her arm.”  
“My son runs from you in terror.”  
“Terror?” Volstagg repeated, his brows knit.  
“He fears you will harm him because his play injured Ingrid.”  
The expression on the big warrior’s face changed to one of compassion. “My Queen I would never harm that boy. He is like one of my children to me. I admit when this happened I was angry but I would never raise a hand to the boy in anger. Especially to harm him. I love him like one of my own.” Frigga smiled warmly.  
“Please help us find him.” The All Mother pleaded.  
“My lady I have tried. His invisibility powers hinder me.” Frigga thought about this and nodded.  
As Odin scanned the room, trying to catch a slight movement or zero in on the sound of Loki’s sobbing Frigga entered with Volstagg in tow. A cry went out into the room. The sound was so pitiful it broke Volstagg’s heart.  
“Come down my little Prince!” Volstagg called. The sounds of sobbing could eerily be heard all over the room. “Come down Little One. You have nothing to fear from Volstagg.”  
“I…I’m sorry! It was an accident! Is Ingrid well?” Loki’s voice called timidly.  
“She will be just fine. Now come down from there before you are injured.” Volstagg called gently.  
Frigga was getting ready to withdraw Loki’s magic when he suddenly appeared, standing atop one of the huge gears. He looked miserable and was crying pitifully. “Please don’t hurt me.” He begged, staring at Volstagg with wide, frightened eyes.  
“Loki, I would never hurt you. You know that don’t you?” He said softly. Loki looked like a frightened little animal, perching on the gear. He rose slowly and began to climb down. When he neared the floor Odin and Frigga stood aside and allowed Volstagg to lift him under his arms and set his feet on the floor. Loki stared up at the huge man, trembling and crying. Volstagg picked him up and put an arm under his bottom, holding him like a small child. He lay Loki’s head on his chest and covered it gently with one massive hand. The young prince trembled and sniffled, hugging his neck. He patted his narrow back and spoke to him softly.  
“There there. No more tears. Volstagg isn’t angry Little One.”  
Frigga smiled warmly as he brought the young prince to his parents. He sat Loki on his feet and looked down at him, smiling.  
“I’m sorry I hurt Ingrid.” Loki said meekly, knuckling his eye. “Am I in trouble?” he asked, looking to his father.  
“Did I not caution you about setting those things off on the garden?” Odin replied.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked.  
“Do you think you deserve to be punished?” The All Father asked.  
“Yes.” Loki whispered, head down. Volstagg looked at Odin and the elderly god nodded his approval. The big warrior took Loki’s hand and walked him to his chambers. He sat down on Loki’s bed and took the young prince’s vest off and put it on the bed. He then gently lay Loki over his lap and held him there with one hand. Loki groaned and squirmed as Volstagg raised his big hand and delivered a gentle swat. In truth it was more of a firm pat to the young Trickster’s little bottom. It barely stung at all! Loki blinked and held his tongue as Volstagg administered the lightest paddling Loki had ever been given. In the end his bottom was stinging, but not terribly. Still Loki cried as the guilt was purged from him by Volstagg’s loving discipline. The big man gathered Loki into his arms and held him, comforting his crying and calming him. He pulled Loki away and looked into his wide, blue green eyes and smiled.  
“I could never hurt you Little One.” He said softly, brushing a lock of black hair from his sweaty brow. Loki threw his arms around Volstagg’s neck and hugged him, fetching a sigh. “Would you like to see Ingrid?” He asked. Loki nodded.  
“Can I get some blooms from the garden for her?” Loki asked sweetly.  
“Yes my young prince. She would like that.” They gathered the blooms and went to Ingrid. She sat on the edge of the table in the Healer’s room, laughing as Rin told one dirty joke after another about Odin! She had a small bandage on her arm but was otherwise fine.  
Volstagg walked in with Loki and the young prince cringed when he saw the bandage. It wrung more tears from him. He went to her and handed her the bouquet. “I am sorry you were hurt My Lady!” He said through his tears. Ingrid, who had always loved Loki to pieces, gathered him into a gentle hug.  
“Shhhh. It’s alright My Prince.” She said sweetly. The old Healer walked around the table and speared Volstagg with a gimlet eye.  
“Did you spank this boy?” She asked. Volstagg smiled at the old woman.  
“Yes ma’am.” He answered. She walked up to Loki who was drying tear from his eyes.  
“No more mischief young man!” She said, giving the boy a gentle swat.  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki said timidly. The old healer, Volstagg and Ingrid laughed at Loki’s cute reply. Odin hove into view.  
“Oh what do you want you old goat?” Rin asked Odin, pinching his arm.  
“I’ve come to ask Volstagg and Ingrid if justice has been done to their satisfaction.”  
“Yes, My King. He didn’t mean for me to be injured.” Ingrid said, stroking Loki’s face gently. Odin nodded and left to go to the throne room. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki sat on the border wall of the Great Fountain, looking dejected and throwing small pebbles into the water. Volstagg came down the Corridor, smiling with a huge armload of whiz poppers! Loki Looked up, puzzled.  
“Why do you sit looking so sad My little Prince?” He boomed. “When there are so many whiz poppers to ignite!” Loki smiled and jumped off the wall, following gentle Volstagg to a remote spot to set them off.


End file.
